


It's Going To Be A Long Day...

by I_Got_a_Shield_MothaFucka



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Got_a_Shield_MothaFucka/pseuds/I_Got_a_Shield_MothaFucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shrignold meets her new 'family' they aren't quite as loving as she would have hoped. Aidan is obsessive and overly affectionate and Toni is bad tempered and cold. Oh, well...<br/>(I'm writing this in a German lesson and trying not to get caught...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going To Be A Long Day...

**Author's Note:**

> Aidan-Notepad  
> Toni-Clock  
> Shrignold-That Butterfly Thing

‘Well, hello there stranger!’ a thin boy, dressed in a white suit covered in doodles and with chin length wavy multi-coloured hair, cheerfully cried while bringing the small, pale blue skinned girl into a hug, nearly crushing her translucent butterfly wings.   
‘You’re going to make us late Aidan.’ A woman said dryly to her companion. She had black hair with yellow highlights, an indigo skin tone, red wire framed glasses and a long, tailored coat in a slightly deeper shade than her skin.  
‘So sorry Toni! Or are you jealous that I hug the new girl more than you?’ he smirked, letting go of ‘the new girl’ and draping his arm casually round Toni’s shoulder.  
‘Please get off,’ she muttered, ‘you’re staining my coat with your inky hands.’  
‘Fine.’ The man sniffed, faking tears, ‘see if care.’  
‘Do shut up.’ Aidan winced as he was grabbed by the hair. ‘Were going to be late.’ She then proceeded to practically drag him down the street, while he screeched and clawed at her hands.  
Wings drooping slightly, Shrignold set off after the pair. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
